Meli Mélo Amoureux
by Alounet
Summary: Grâce à Mimi, Yamato va donner un concert à New York. Son petit-ami Taichi l'accompagne, tout comme Takeru, Daisuke et Hikari. Mais personne n'aurait soupçonné que ces trois derniers seraient au centre d'un Méli Mélo Amoureux... (slash Yamato/Taichi, couple TK/Daisuke et TK/Hikari léger Joe/Mimi).


**Titre** : Méli Mélo Amoureux

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Amitié / Famille / Slash

**Couple** : Taichi/Yamato et en fond, Takeru/Hikari et Takeru/Daisuke (et un léger Joe/Mimi)

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre des jeunes gens masculins...

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à celui ou celle ayant créé ce magnifique anime :)_

**Notes**_ : Comme certains l'auront remarqué sur mon profile, j'ai décidé de relever des défis que vous, lecteurs, déciderez de me lancer (plus d'infos en allant au début de mon profile)._

_Nous avons ici un défi lancé par love-fic-manga (encore elle oui :p) dont le couple principal doit être Taichi et Yamato (avec une apparition de Takeru, et aussi du couple Takeru/Hikari et Takeru/Daisuke). Pour ce qui est des mots, phrases et objets à placer dans l'histoire et qui me sont imposé, je les mettrais en italique. De plus, le lieu principal devant être une salle de concert, je sens que Yamato va pousser la chansonnette !_

_Je n'avais donc pas écrit sur Digimon depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais c'est agréable de retrouver ces personnages, Digimon restant mon animé préféré et aussi le premier fandom sur lequel j'ai écri !_

_Bonne lecture et spéciale dédicace donc à love-fic-manga !_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La _**salle de concert**_ était immense. Yamato avait du mal à réaliser que dans quelques heures, il allait jouer dans cette salle New-Yorkaise. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne bougeait pas, laissant son groupe, les Teenage Wolves, prendre possession de la scène pour démarrer leurs répétitions et la balance des sons.

Le jeune homme ayant fêté ses dix huit ans assez récemment sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une jeune femme, un tout petit peu plus jeune que lui, arriva derrière :

-Ton premier concert à l'étranger. Ca te fait quoi ?

Yamato se retourna pour sourire à son amie qu'il serra dans ses bras.

-Mimi! Tu es folle tu sais ? J'arrive pas à croire que grâce à toi...

-C'est surtout grâce à mes parents. Sans leurs relations, je n'aurais jamais su t'avoir cette salle.

Yamato la gratifia d'un sourire. Puis il demanda à la jeune femme :

-Les autres vont venir ce soir ?

-Pas tous. Je crois qu'à part ceux qui ont pris l'avion avec toi, les autres ne seront pas là. Mais je suis persuadée qu'ils pensent tous très fort à toi !

-J'en suis sur, se consola Yamato. Et... Sora ?

Mimi se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que le jeune blond n'était plus du tout en bon termes avec sa meilleure amie depuis leur rupture l'année précédente. Rupture qui avait suivi l'officialisation d'une nouvelle relation ayant perturbé la rouquine.

-Elle est partie aider Gennai et les Digimons dans le Digimonde.

-Ah bon ? fit surpris Yamato. Gabumon ne m'en avait rien dit.

Le téléphone portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner, le sortant de sa poche, elle s'excusa auprès de Yamato :

-C'est Joe, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Tout en décrochant, Mimi embrassa son ami sur la joue et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Yamato vit arriver dans la salle un groupe de personne très bruyantes, ces camarades Digisauveurs ayant fait le trajet avec lui pour venir le voir chanter. Heureusement que Mimi avait accepté de tous les héberger chez ses parents.

-_**Cornichon**_ ! J'ai le droit de lire ce que je veux non ?

Tout le monde semblait rire au contraire de Daisuke qui était plus énervé que les autres. Yamato se rapprocha du groupe :

-Je peux savoir ce qui créé autant d'agitation ?

Daisuke semblait ranger quelque chose dans son sac tandis que Takeru déposait la guitare de son frère. C'est Taichi qui décida de répondre:

-Daisuke a honte parce qu'Hikari, en cherchant de l'aspirine dans le sac de Daisuke, est tombé sur ses lectures personnelles.

-Tu veux un mégaphone peut être pour le dire à tout le monde ?

Gêné et contrarié, Daisuke laissa ses amis et s'éloigna quelques peu pour rejoindre les toilettes de la salle de concert.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara Takeru qui était déjà parti sur les traces de son meilleur ami.

Yamato regarda Taichi et sa petite soeur Hikari, attendant que l'un des deux ne lui explique. C'est la plus jeune qui se dévoua :

-Ce n'est rien de grave. Mais je suis tombé sur des livres _**yaoi**_.

-Des yaoi ?

-Oui tu sais bien, les mangas avec des relations entre hommes...

Yamato semblait rougir plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ce qui amusa Hikari et qui déclara en s'amusant:

-Mais j'imagine que vous devez en lire beaucoup tous les deux.

Elle pouffa, essayant de reprendre son calme. Elle ouvrit quelques boutons de son _**manteau**_, afin de l'aider à respirer, puis elle demanda, s'asseyant dans un gradin en remettant ses _**jambières**_ comme il faut.

-Mimi n'est pas là ?

-Elle est partie là bas pour répondre à Joe, fit Yamato en désignant un endroit un peu plus loin

Hikari laissa son frère et son "beau-frère" seuls, décidant de rejoindre sa seule amie féminine pour la journée.

Yamato, qui commençait à stresser à l'approche de son grand concert du soir, vit son petit-ami Taichi se rapprocher tendrement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, profitant de cette étreinte pour respirer à plein poumon l'odeur de son jeune amant.

-N'angoisse pas d'accord ? Tout se passera bien.

Yamato essaya de s'en convaincre, souriant à son petit-ami qu'il embrassa comme pour se réconforter. Le brun répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse, puis il lui demanda :

-Encore combien de temps avant que tu ne démarre ta répétition ?

-Une petite heure je dirais, répondit Yamato en regardant son groupe se préparer sur scène.

-Tu m'aide à chercher le carré VIP ? demanda malicieusement le footballeur.

Yamato vit dans le regard de son jeune amant que ce qu'il souhaitait, ce n'était pas faire une simple visite des lieux, mais c'était trouver l'endroit le plus approprié pour le déstresser. Et il n'y avait pas de meilleure méthode que la plus vieille au monde : le sexe.

Yamato attrapa sa guitare et suivit son petit-ami en dehors des gradins pour partir à la conquête du carré VIP.

De son côté, Daisuke était toujours enfermé dans les toilettes, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Takeru était entré et s'était positionné contre la porte, les bras croisés, attendant que son meilleur ami souhaite dire quelque chose.

-J'avais pas envie que ça se sache, dit-il tout simplement.

-Qu'on sache que tu es gay ? répondit Takeru.

-Je préfère dire bisexuel. J'ai quinze ans je te rappelle. J'aime bien les filles, mais les garçons m'attirent aussi.

Takeru souffla, s'approchant des lavabos et se positionna à côté de son ami :

-T'avais peur qu'on le prenne mal ? Qu'on se moque de toi ?

-Un truc dans le genre, répondit sans vraiment réfléchir le brun.

-Attends, tu sais quand même que mon frère sort avec le frère de ma copine non ? En quoi ça nous aurait dérangé ?

Daisuke se mura dans un silence de plomb, ne répondant rien.

-Hikari aussi lit des yaoi, ajouta simplement le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il eut l'effet escompté lorsqu'il aperçut un sourire sur le visage du brun.

-On va pas rester enfermé dans les toilettes toute la journée, tu viens ?

Takeru tendit sa main à son ami, et ce dernier hésita avant de la prendre. A défaut, il posa une question :

-C'est sérieux entre toi et Hikari ?

Takeru haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son ami posait cette question à cet instant précis.

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me disais que si...

Daisuke hésita un instant, devenant de plus en plus rouge, puis il lança d'une seule traite:

-Quesitun'etaispasvraimentsurquecasoitsérieuxpeute trequetoiaussituétaisbisexueletquepeutetrealorsjep ourraisavoirmeschancesavectoi...

Daisuke avait parlé vite et très doucement, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses pour que Takeru comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il avait cependant pu déceler quelques mots comme "bisexuel" ou "chance avec toi".

-Tu pourrais articuler en parlant ?

-Laisse tomber, abandonna Daisuke en essayant de sortir des toilettes. Mais le blond l'en empêcha:

Daisuke sentit une pulsion électrique l'envahir lorsque la main du blond se posa sur son bras. Il se retourna lentement vers son ami puis il se décida à lui dire les choses correctement, droit dans les yeux :

-Si tu n'étais pas vraiment sur que ça soit sérieux... Peut être que toi aussi tu étais bisexuel... Et peut être que j'aurais mes chances... Avec toi...

Il avait su le regarder dans les yeux le temps de dire les choses, mais aussitôt terminé, il baissa son regard, contemplant ses chaussures. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ami. Tolérer les gays et les bisexuels, c'était une chose. Avoir un frère gay, ça aussi c'était une chose. Mais recevoir des avances d'un autre gars, c'était différent, il le savait.

-J'ai l'impression que te répondre ça serait une sorte de _**tromperie**_ pour Hikari.

-Pourquoi de la tromperie ? s'étonna Daisuke en osant lancer un regard fébrile à son ami.

-Parce que tu veux savoir la première pensée qui m'est venu quand j'ai compris que tu aimais aussi les mecs... ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent maintenant, toujours aussi hésitant, mais avec une tension sensuelle énorme dans la petite pièce. Daisuke attendit que Takeru poursuive sa phrase.

-Je me suis dit... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser Daisuke ? Est-ce que c'est mieux qu'embrasser Hikari ? Est-ce que c'est différent ? Est-ce que ça me plairait ?

Daisuke souriait, comme un idiot, se persuadant que Takeru venait de faire là en quelque sorte une déclaration.

-Tu veux ta réponse ? demanda Daisuke avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant.

Takeru tremblait. Oui il voulait la réponse, mais ça n'était pas bien. Ca n'était pas juste.

-Ce n'est pas correct... On ne peut pas...

Mais Daisuke s'était approché, prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne. Daisuke avançait timidement, mais Takeru ne reculait pas. Les deux adolescents étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre encore et encore. Puis lorsque leurs lèvres furent juste à quelques centimètres, Daisuke ajouta:

-On a besoin de savoir...

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. C'était maladroit, c'était timide au début. Puis lorsque Takeru se laissa aller complètement à ce baiser, ce dernier devint plus fort, plus humide et plus long. Les deux garçons profitaient de cet instant secret, cet instant interdit, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait les entourer.

Ce baiser aurait pu durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit parce que plus rien ne les arrêtait et qu'il leur était difficile de retirer leurs lèvres.

Ils n'entendirent même pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et les rires des deux jeunes filles qui y entraient se stopper net.

C'est lorsque le froid provenant du couloir se fit ressentir que les deux adolescents ouvrirent les yeux, apercevant Mimi abasourdie mais surtout, Hikari, les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuir en courant.

-Je croyais que c'était les toilettes des garçons, ne trouva rien d'autres à ajouter Daisuke.

-Elles sont mixtes. Celles des femmes sont en réparation.

Takeru voulut quitter la pièce et partir à la recherche de sa petite-amie, mais Mimi l'arrêta :

-Tu sais ce que tu fais Takeru ?

Le blond la regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas ou elle souhaitait en venir.

-Crois-moi, j'ai déjà vu cette situation se produire l'année dernière. Même si c'est dur pour toi, tu vas devoir prendre une décision qui en fera souffrir l'un des deux.

Takeru savait que Mimi évoquait la situation semblable à celle de son frère, de Taichi et de Sora. Cette dernière avait souffert énormément lorsque Taichi l'avait quitté pour Yamato. Il ne voulait lui même pas faire souffrir Hikari. Certes, ce baiser avec Daisuke était formidable, mais est-ce que cela voulait réellement dire qu'il était attiré par lui et par les hommes en général ? Il n'avait que quinze ans après tout.

Puis un rapide coup d'œil à Daisuke lui laissa comprendre qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire souffrir non plus. Il détestait cette situation.

-Je sais, avait-il donc simplement répondu à Mimi avant de prendre le couloir par lequel Hikari était sortie.

-Je vais retrouver Yamato et Taichi.

-Taichi va me casser la gueule.

-Non, avait simplement répondu Mimi. Il ne va pas.

Elle était sortie à son tour, laissant Daisuke seul dans les toilettes. Il était encore plus mal que lorsqu'il y était entré. Certes il avait eu son premier véritable baiser. Mais à quel prix ?

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle de concert, Yamato et Taichi, loin de cette agitation sentimentale, étaient en train de profiter du luxe du Carré VIP.

Le blond était allongé sur l'un des canapés, complètement nu, tandis que le brun s'agitait au dessus, assis sur son entre jambe, faisant des allers et viens tout en fermant les yeux, profitant de l'excitation que lui prodiguait le membre fièrement tendu du blond.

Les mains du brun étaient posées sur le torse du blond, ce dernier avait les siennes sur les hanches de Taichi, l'aidant à prendre une cadence qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Mimi qui s'énerva toute seule.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ouvre les mauvaises portes ! s'exclama t-elle en fermant les yeux et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La stupéfaction était de mise dans le carré VIP. Surpris, Taichi tomba au sol tandis que Yamato attrapa la première chose qu'il vit pour cacher sa nudité, c'est à dire une grosse _**peluche**_. Au sol, Taichi se releva précipitamment et attrapa un _**poster**_ des Teenage Wolves qu'il plaça devant lui.

-Euh Mimi... Tu tombe vraiment très mal...

Taichi fit le tour de la _**table**_ et retourna près du canapé ou était toujours allongé Yamato, rouge de honte, son érection ayant disparue.

-J'ai remarqué, merci. Ecoutez, même si ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de le dire, je vous le dis quand même. Hikari vient de surprendre Takeru en train d'embrasser Daisuke dans les toilettes.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

_**-Comment i la pu faire ça à ma soeur ?!**_

Taichi semblait soudain remonté, oubliant même qu'il était complètement nu face à son amie.

-Taichi, le poster s'il te plaît, supplia Mimi du regard.

Le brun replaça comme il faut le dit poster et attendit des explications de Mimi :

-Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que vous mais promettez moi une chose.

Les deux garçons attendirent :

-Toi, ne casse pas la tête à Daisuke. Takeru est aussi responsable que lui d'accord ?

-Mais... avait tenté Taichi.

-Toi, essaye juste d'écouter ce que Takeru aura à te dire. La situation doit être bouleversante aussi pour lui.

-Mais et Hikari ? finit par dire Taichi.

-Je m'en occupe. Consoler des amies qui découvrent que leurs petits copains sont en réalité gay, ça commence à me connaître...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, repensant au même instant à Sora, l'année précédente.

-Bon rhabillez vous, je te rappelle Yamato que tu as une répétition à assurer !

La jeune brune eut un nouveau frisson en regardant ses deux amis à moitié nu, puis elle quitta le carré VIP, les laissant seuls.

Le blond laissa tomber le peluche tandis que Taichi abandonna le poster pour s'assoir à côté de son amant. Taichi posa sa main sur la chevelure du blond et ce dernier demanda :

-Tu t'en doutais ?

-Pas du tout. Et toi ?

-Je connais Takeru. Je sais qu'il n'est pas gay, pas même bi.

En reprenant le long couloir, Mimi recherchait maintenant après Hikari lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle décrocha rapidement :

-Joe ? Tu tombe vraiment mal...

-Tout va bien ?

-Méli Mélo Amoureux Saison 2.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, l'interne en médecine sembla comprendre tout de suite le code lancé par Mimi.

-Qui a trompé qui ?

-Je te raconterais en détail ce soir, là je dois retrouver Hikari.

-D'accord. Surtout Mimi, ne t'en mêle pas trop...

-Bien sur que non Joe, tu me connais.

Elle raccrocha aussi tôt, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle retrouva enfin Hikari assise à la cafeteria. Elle prit place à côté de sa jeune amie.

-J'ai l'impression de porter un bonnet d'âne. D'être une idiote.

-Tu es trop dure avec toi même. Déjà, je doute qu'ils aient une réelle liaison tous les deux.

-Alors quoi ? C'était juste un baiser comme ça pour tenter l'expérience ? Tu sais que j'arrête pas de penser à Sora... Je l'avais trouvée tellement dure envers Yamato et Taichi. A l'époque, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre tous le ressenti qu'elle pouvait avoir sur cette histoire...

-Et maintenant que tu te retrouve à sa place, c'est différent.

-Complètement.

-Tu sais, avant que je ne finisse enfin par sortir avec Joe, je sortais avec Michael. Puis un jour, quand Joe était venue me rendre visite, je l'ai embrassé. Une amie de l'époque nous avait vu et a menacé de tout dire à Michael si je ne faisais pas tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était du chantage et je la détestais tellement, surtout qu'elle essayait toujours de prendre ma place à côté de Michael, je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Ne comprenant pas ou son amie voulait en venir, Hikari lui demanda :

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Aucun. J'essayais juste de te changer les idées.

Hikari se laissa aller à un léger petit rire ce qui soulagea Mimi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, regarde Joe et moi. On ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques mois alors que depuis que je suis enfant, tout le monde savait avant nous qu'on finirait ensemble. Et c'est ce que tout le monde a toujours pensé de toi et Takeru.

C'est à cet instant que Takeru arriva en courant, retrouvant enfin sa petite-amie. Mimi se leva, sachant qu'elle était de trop, puis elle s'éloigna en embrassant une dernière fois son amie sur la joue. Takeru se posa sur la chaise laissée vide par Mimi.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Hikari eut un léger rictus. Mais elle demanda :

-T'es amoureux de lui ?

Takeru hésita un instant avant de répondre :

-Non.

-T'es amoureux de moi ?

Il y eut la même hésitation et à nouveau la même réponse :

-Non.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

Un peu plus loin, Yamato et Taichi, enfin rhabillé, passèrent devant la cafeteria.

-C'était un peu trop beau. Le frère et la sœur sortant avec les deux frères hein ?

-Rien ne dit que c'est terminé, répondit Yamato.

Le blond vit au loin les membres de son groupe l'appeler, l'attendant pour la répétition :

-On se voit après le concert ?

Taichi acquiesça, non pas sans donner de recommandation :

-Ne cède pas à la tentation de toutes tes groupies.

-Aucun risque, répondit souriant Yamato en embrassant une nouvelle fois son jeune compagnon.

Taichi le vit s'éloigner pour rejoindre la scène. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la cafeteria tandis que Mimi le rejoignait. Le brun lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour eux ?

-Aucune idée. Mais ça finira mal pour l'un des trois, c'est certain.

Taichi savait qu'elle avait raison. Les triangle amoureux ne terminaient jamais bien pour tout le monde, et c'était dommage. Il espérait juste au fond de lui que sa petite sœur ne serait pas la nouvelle Sora.


End file.
